Easier to Run
by MeeLee
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Alister is given a glimpse of Seto Kaiba’s most painful memories, his deepest sorrows, and his darkest secrets, their relationship will never be the same. R&R.
1. I

**A/N: **Never thought I would return to the YGO section so soon. I've actually had the idea for this story running around in my head for a good few months, but I could never rouse myself to actually write it. Therefore, you have Miss **Elvendestiny**, one of THE most talented writers out there, to thank for inspiring me to finally get off my lazy arse and get to work after she posted her own Seto and Amelda fic, "Fates Intertwined"—it's really worth checking out.

All right, now on to a couple of things about the story itself. I guess you can think of this fic as a songfic with a ridiculously long intro. In case you don't know, "Easier to Run" is one of the singles on Linkin Park's "Meteora" CD. I could have written this story without the lyrics but I was listening to it one day and thought that it fit perfectly with what I was trying to say.

Secondly, as to the use of Alister as a name in this story. For the longest time I pulled my hair out over the dilemma of (just ask Elvendestiny) whether to use Alister, which is a very cool name in my opinion; or Amelda, the true name in the Japanese version. I must tell you that I have little or no respect for the American dub version of YGO because it's been tailored for toddlers (or even lower). I generally don't like the changed names in the American version either, with the sole exception of Alister, which I've always thought to be a nice name. Therefore, in the end I decided to use Alister, so please bear with me.

Also, you'll find that there are only three characters in this story (thanks, Samuel Beckett): Alister, Mokuba, and Seto. I could easily have included Yugi and the gang, or even Alister's little brother, but in the end I decided I could get my message across without them.

One more thing: be prepared for some major OOCness. Actually the fact that the characters are very OOC primarily at the end of this story is a crucial part of the plot because I'm trying to convey what all the characters have to hide. Therefore, if you can't bear to see a usually badass character curl up and cry, be mature and find something else to read. If you flame me about it, you'll be ignored and possibly scoffed at.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Easier to Run

**BEGIN**

He did not often get correspondence, and often went days without emails, weeks without phone calls, whole months without letters. So when Alister had received the simple letter that was not postmarked from DOOM, he had not known what to expect.

Now he stood alone in the dark room, facing the dawn through the lightening window, clutching the piece of paper in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. He had already read the letter several times, and could recite its words.

_ Hi, Alister._

_ This letter will be short because I don't know when my brother's going to come back. I'll cut to the chase: meet me at the Kaiba mansion, 2:00 AM Thursday morning. You can get to the back gate by turning into the southern drive and cutting across the courtyard. Make sure none of the sentries see you. I'll meet you at the gate and tell you everything then. I'm counting on you to come. It's an opportunity for both of us._

_ Yours,_

_ Mokuba Kaiba_

He had first read the letter in the afternoon. Then had followed several hours of endless pacing, lasting into the sunset, the twilight, and the darkness that was nighttime. And now, with the first rosy rays of morning seeping into the sky, he still could not decide.

It sounded too much like a trap. It was just like Seto Kaiba to exploit the opportunity, to take advantage of Alister's concern for Mokuba and use his own little brother as bait to reel him in. The heartless bastard. If he could just have one chance…

_Stop lying to yourself. Will that change anything?_

Inwardly he kicked himself; it was that voice again, the soft voice that had somehow found a foothold in the back of his head after that climactic confrontation with Seto Kaiba aboard the falling plane. He had been able to tune the voice out these past few months but now it was dominating more and more of his thoughts.

_If you kill Seto Kaiba, will that change anything?_

He wanted to answer that it would, that it would change everything—he would finally be able to walk about and breathe the air freely again without a dark cloud hanging over his head. But was that true? Would killing Seto bring his brother back? Or stop the endless destruction tearing through the world at this moment, wreaking havoc, destroying homes, breaking families apart…

_It's an opportunity for both of us._

His hold on the letter tightened. Turning from the dawn, he walked across the room to the dresser and, removing the key from his pocket, slowly unlocked the second drawer and pulled it open. He gazed with affection at the artillery that bristled within. In an age when all else had failed him, his weapons had always seen him through. If the situation were to arise tonight, they would do so again.


	2. II

**A/N: **Sorry, the actual lyrics of "Easier to Run" still won't be appearing for a couple of chapters yet. The strange structure of my story is the result of a six-hour-long mood for a one-shot fic. Yes, you heard me. I wrote all thirteen pages of this story in one sitting. Go me. I'd like to thank AIM and a whole lot of sugar.

I know that this chapter is short, but if I had grouped everything together it would have been ridiculously long. I don't think I cut it off at a very good spot; it sounds like a cliffhanger but it really isn't. Trust me. And don't kill me for the ending either; you'll understand everything the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.

**_EASIER TO RUN: _****CHAPTER II**

The moon seemed almost strangely bright as he finally pulled up before the mansion and looked up at its monstrous looming height. All of the windows were dark save for one, a single feeble light fighting against the darkness. Alister slid smoothly off his motorcycle, parked quietly within the bushes. Smoothly, boots gliding soundlessly over the grass, he crept across the broad courtyard turned silver by the falling moonlight, keeping to the shadows and maintaining a careful watch on the armed guards that circled the front gate. Within moments he was standing before a small, rusty black gate that seemed not to have been used in several years.

He checked his watch, just in time to see 1:59 become 2:00. He had always prided himself on punctuality; it was, he realized, one of the few redeeming qualities he had. Some others included fearlessness, loyalty, and an adequately large capacity for ass-kicking.

Looking up, he saw that the single lighted window had gone dark. Seconds later there came a series of clicks and then a soft creak as a door slowly opened. The patter of small feet across the pavement, and suddenly Alister found himself staring into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"I knew you'd come," young Mokuba Kaiba whispered, reaching up and unlatching the gate. "Hurry," he added, opening the gate slightly.

Alister did not move, unsure of what to do. Mokuba's eyes were pleading. "Please," he said, "The guards'll round the corner and see us any moment now."

Against all his basic instincts, Alister nodded and squeezed carefully through the opening Mokuba had provided for him. Quickly the raven-haired boy shut the gate and then seized his wrist, pulling him quickly up the steps and through the door he had apparently exited from. Alister blinked at the sudden darkness, for inside the house the moonlight could not penetrate. Soon his vision adjusted and he was able to make out what looked like a long, dark hallway.

"Stay close to me," Mokuba said. "The place is big, so it's easy to get lost at night." Their shoes made no sound on the carpeted floor as they began to walk.

They traveled in silence for a long time until finally Alister was driven to break the quiet. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"I have a favor to ask," Mokuba answered.

"What sort of a favor?"

"Concerning Niisama."

They mounted a long, winding flight of stairs. Alister frowned. "What's this about?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

He did not like the sound of that and stopped. Mokuba turned. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell are you planning? Just where is 'there?'" Alister demanded in a voice much louder than he intended.

Mokuba blinked. "Seto's room," he said matter-of-factly. "He's asleep right now, just like everyone else in the house." Without another word he turned and continued up the steps.

Alister, every sense on alert, followed him after a moment's thought. The stairway melted into a hallway and then another, until suddenly they were before a small wooden door. Mokuba stopped, and after a moment of silence shook his head. "I don't know why he insists on such a small room," he said. "The master bedroom's at least four times larger, but he didn't want it and so I took it." He nodded further down the hallway, but Alister did not bother to look.

"So now will you tell me why I'm here?" he asked, arms crossed.

Mokuba's voice had suddenly become strangely sad. "Let's go in first," he said. He reached for the doorknob, but in a flash Alister had seized his hand.

The little boy looked up; alarmed brown eyes met serious gray ones. Alister frowned. "I want to know _now._"

Suddenly he was surprised to see Mokuba's eyes fill with tears. "Please," he pleaded, his voice cracking. "I know what you're thinking, but this isn't a trap. I…I just want to see."

Alister blinked, and almost without knowing it he released Mokuba's hand. "See what?" he asked.

Mokuba looked away. "I want to see my brother one last time…before he dies." With that, he opened the door.


	3. III

**A/N: **…I stand corrected. All these years I'd always thought I was _good_ at writing A/N's, but after the feedback from the last chapter I discovered I was wrong. Let me just say this then: I find it almost insulting that you would think I would be naïve enough to so blatantly kill off Seto Kaiba so early in the story. So please, calm down. Everything's explained in this chapter.

Now the ending of _this_ chapter is a real cliff-hanger. The good news: you finally get to see the first set of lyrics from "Easier to Run." Sorry for making you wait so long.

**_EASIER TO RUN: _****CHAPTER III**

Involuntarily Alister looked up. The room was very small, even smaller than his own, and seemed indeed not to belong in such a grand mansion. There was a desk with a silent computer and an empty dresser, and on the bed, his face outlined in the moonlight, lay Seto Kaiba, sound asleep as promised.

It took Alister a moment to recognize him. Sleeping as Seto was, his face was peaceful, content—so different from the ruthless face Alister was so used to seeing. His chest rose and fell slowly with every breath, and his dark brown hair had fallen slightly over his face, obscuring one of his eyes that Alister now realized, being closed, were amazingly delicate. The stone-cold CEO of Kaiba Corporation seemed now only to be another teenager exhausted after a long day's work.

Mokuba was the first to enter. He walked without hesitation up to the side of his brother's bed and stood for a moment gazing upon Seto's face. At long last, he spoke.

"I sneak in here about once every couple of nights or so," Mokuba said. "I guess I just need to remind myself."

Alister turned. "Of what?"

The young raven-haired boy sighed. "That he's still human…that there's still a little bit of my Niisama left in that cold shell."

Somehow the sadness in the little boy's eyes stung Alister's heart. "He looks healthy to me," he offered.

For the first time in what seemed like years, Mokuba turned and met his eyes. "My brother really is dying," he said, "A little more every day. He's becoming colder and colder, shutting more and more people out. I can hardly get to him anymore." He paused and bit his lip. "Pretty soon Seto Kaiba will be dead, and a monster will be all that's left."

Alister looked back at the sleeping man. "And you want me to stop it?"

Mokuba nodded, and before Alister could say anything else he said, "You can access people's memories. You can go inside people's heads and make those memories visible. You can see the secrets people try to hide."

Alister turned. "You…want me to dig through his memories?" he asked.

There were tears in the little boy's eyes again. "It's been so long since Gozaburo Kaiba," he whispered. "I can hardly even remember. Seto told me stories, but I know he's keeping things from me. I found bloodstains on the bathroom floor, but he wouldn't tell me where they came from. I'd hear screams during the night but he wouldn't tell me who made them." He paused, and a fist clenched. "After Gozaburo, my brother was never the same. I want to know what happened."

Alister straightened. "What do you know?" he asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "Gozaburo made him study for hours at a time, learning all sorts of crap," he said. "There were beatings too; I know because I got them myself sometimes. Seto would come back some nights with bruises and cuts like you wouldn't believe."

"That's probably where the blood and screams came from," Alister offered.

"No." Mokuba's voice trembled. "There's got to be more than that, else why is my brother so different from me? If we had the same treatment, shouldn't we turn out the same way?" A pause. "And besides…if you look, you might find out something about your brother too."

Alister did not reply because he could not. He wished fervently that he could come up with some appropriate explanation, some way to convince Mokuba that penetrating Seto's mind was not necessary. It was not that doing so was dangerous, or even hard—he could manage it easily. But he was just…

_Afraid?_

Yes. He was afraid. Afraid of what he might find within the depths of a mind as dark as Seto Kaiba's.

Alister considered his options. He had a gun on his belt, equipped with a silencer, concealed beneath his jacket. He had a small knife in his pocket and another inside his boot. He could draw the gun and use the butt to knock Mokuba unconscious, then slit Seto's throat while he was in such a helpless state. And then he would…

_Would what? Will that change anything?_

Alister gritted his teeth. How he hated that voice.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

Mokuba stared in confusion at the hand that was now offered to him. "Physical contact is the key," Alister explained. "If you want to see too, you'll have to hold my hand."

An expression of shocking maturity and seriousness settled on Mokuba's face, seeming to transform him before Alister's very eyes as he took the offered hand. The little boy's fingers were surprisingly cold, Alister realized as he gripped Mokuba firmly.

Turning then, he took one step forward so that he was standing right over Seto, still sleeping. For a moment he did not move, once again struck by the utter serenity that was present on the face that was usually so heartless. Seto Kaiba looked…human.

Mokuba squeezed his hand, whether out of nervousness or urgency he did not know. Taking a deep breath, Alister reached out and touched Seto's forehead.


	4. IV

**A/N: **Well, you have the SAT people at to thank for this update because SAT scores came out today and I am in a _really_ good mood because of my score. Therefore, this chapter is posted in celebration. It's kind of short but that's only because I wanted to group different memories together. Hope you don't mind.

**_EASIER TO RUN: _****CHAPTER IV**

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

Screech crash flames NO DOOSAN rain tombstone blurry name crying tears hospital take care of him for me seto yes kaasan i promise beep line kaasan love tears grave flowers little hand big house gate CLANG orphanage small room others HAHAHA promise sandbox car come with me NO not without mokuba chess tv challenge CHECKMATE I WIN GOZABURO KAIBA

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

"You worthless piece of shit! Stop being so lazy!"

Twelve-year-old Seto Kaiba curled up beneath the barrage of blows. His small body shook with every impact of the lash, cutting into his skin. Old wounds opened; new wounds formed. And over him towered the monster that was Gozaburo Kaiba.

"Get up! What are you lying there crying for?"

He cracked one blue eye open. "I'm not crying."

"Then get up!"

He did so. His arms and his back screamed with pain, but he chose to ignore the pain and it soon went away. He had trained himself well.

Gozaburo frowned. "Get back to work," he said. "I'll be back to check on your progress in exactly one hour. If I catch you looking out the window again, I'll beat your little brother too."

Seto straightened, making up with strength what he lacked in size. "It won't happen again, sir," he said. His voice was even and toneless.

The door slammed. Something warm suddenly fell on his foot. Seto looked down, and realized with horror that several drops of blood had stained the floor. Quickly he turned and hurried to the bathroom. If he turned on the water, Gozaburo would hear, so instead he grabbed the roll of toilet paper and went about messily binding his wounds. When he had finished, he snatched up the nearest towel and ran back out, falling to his knees and wiping the blood away. If Gozaburo saw the bloodstains, he was sure to get another beating for being so sloppy. He was glad the floor was tile.

Flashing white light screens computer yes buttons keyboard talk talk teach NO THAT'S WRONG im sorry taptaptaptap textbooks pages white then red oh no fear no not fear paper pencil equations words tired please NO lazy son of a bitch protect mokuba at all costs

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_


	5. V

**A/N: **Well, it hasn't been that long but I remembered suddenly to update so here I am. Sorry to tell you this but we're already nearing the end of the story; there will only be either one or two chapters left, depending on how I decide to split things up.

This particular chapter is perhaps a little gruesome, but I'm sure you can handle it (if not, I don't take responsibility for possible trauma caused by reading this). Even though the story told here is merely a figment of my mind, I think it would be a fitting explanation for the man Seto grew up to be. Either way, enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews! You guys really make my day.

**_EASIER TO RUN: _****CHAPTER V**

"Good morning, Seto." He did not look up because he already knew who it was.

Ms. Sasaki set her purse onto the table and smiled. "Are you ready for another lesson today?" she asked. "I've got something particularly exciting planned!"

"Not interested."

Her smile faltered. "Oh come on, Seto," she said, "I know you want to. Any thirteen-year-old should be interested in astronomy. Just admit it, haven't you ever thought about what's out there, whether there's life on other—"

"No. Go away." He hated her, why couldn't she see that? Maybe she could, but she just didn't want to admit it.

Ms. Sasaki's voice trembled. "Seto, won't you at least listen to me?"

Seto shrugged, turning back to his book. "Maybe I would if you weren't such a bitch."

Then he heard it: the sniffling. Immediately he felt the hot anger boiling within him. Why did she always have to cry? He hated her. He went rigid with fury whenever she walked into the room with her prim little dress, her glasses, and that damn smile. Why couldn't she see that he didn't want her around? He didn't need a tutor. He could learn everything he needed to know by himself.

He made her cry nearly every time she came to tutor him, which was every day. They never got anything accomplished and consequently his daily beatings from Gozaburo would increase, but he didn't care. He could endure a few extra lashes because he was strong, but as a strong person he couldn't bear weak people. And Ms. Sasaki was about as weak as they got.

"Seto…" Her voice cracked. "Why can't you ever—"

"Shut up and get out." At this, she began to sob. Seto clenched his fist. He hated this part, hated her wailing. Soon, the preaching would start. He gritted his teeth. She was twenty-four and he was thirteen, yet he was acting older than she was. Why was she such a damn filthy—

"Why are you always plaguing me like this?" Ms. Sasaki cried. "You're just a little kid; you shouldn't hurt people so much! I'm trying to help you, can't you see that?"

The damn preaching had started. Seto felt ready to explode with rage.

"You shouldn't always push people away! There are many kindhearted people out there who want to help you, but they can't unless you accept them! Can't you see? Can't you? Listen to me!"

He jumped up so forcefully that his chair fell back with a resounding clatter onto the tile floor. "No, _you_ listen to _me!_" he yelled, his voice echoing eerily in the near-empty room. "I'm sick and tired of your tears and your stupid lectures! I don't need you, but you never go away! Just leave me alone!"

Ms. Sasaki's lip trembled, and her voice held that whining tone he hated the most. "But Seto…"

He was standing next to the empty fireplace and now he reached out and grabbed the poker, brandishing it threateningly in front of him. "I'm warning you, you damn whore," he hissed. "If you don't get out right now, I'll fucking kill you."

The young teacher's entire body was shaking as she stared down at him. He knew what she was thinking. He was just a kid. He couldn't do anything to her.

"Seto, put that down." In an effort to make her voice more authoritative she spoke loudly, but only succeeded in producing a high-pitched scratchy sound that served only to elevate his fury. She reached forward—

He struck. He felt the impact of metal on bone and then a soft _crack_. Ms. Sasaki screeched and scrambled backward, clutching her hand, blood starting to leak through her fingers. She wailed in pain. "You broke it!" she screamed. "You broke it!" She turned and ran for the closed door.

Several thoughts flashed through Seto's mind in less than half a second. _She'll tell him—he'll be angry—more beatings—STOP HER._

He leaped forward. Her back was to him, presenting a perfect target. She reached the door and closed her hand around the doorknob—he aimed carefully and then swung with all his might—

The poker vibrated along its entire length when it made contact with her skull. She gave a sort of small squeak and froze in midstride, her fingers still curled around the brass knob. Then her knees shook and finally gave way, and she sank to a kneeling position. He heard a choking sound and for a moment she simply sat there, rocking back and forth as if praying. Suddenly he saw that the collar of her white shirt was starting to turn red.

He heard footsteps outside the door, and suddenly became afraid. Ms. Sasaki croaked; Seto jumped at the sound and the footsteps paused. Before he could do anything the young woman croaked again, an odd sound that was new to him. Almost instantly a knock sounded on the door.

"Who's in there?"

Seto cursed silently. It was one of the guards. Quickly he ran forward, pulling his jacket off and stuffing part of it into Ms. Sasaki's mouth as he dragged her away from the door. "No one, just me," he said as he turned the lock.

Not a moment too soon. The door rattled. "What's going on in there?" the guard demanded.

"Nothing." Seto was surprised at the evenness of his voice; he might as well have been commenting about the weather. "I'm studying."

"I heard a sound—"

"That was me." Seto dropped Ms. Sasaki carelessly onto the floor; if she made a sound it was muffled by his jacket. He then turned to the door and raised his voice. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

He could almost see the guard shrug. "Sure." Footsteps again, receding into nothing.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief when silence once again descended. He then turned back to Ms. Sasaki, still lying on the floor. Her body was not moving but he knew she was still alive because her eyes rolled listlessly from one side of the room to the other. He stood over her, looking down at her and at the pool of blood that was rapidly collecting on the floor around her head. Suddenly he grew angry. He was still going to get in trouble because she was making such a mess.

Then her eyes shifted and came to rest on him. Something in those eyes made him uncomfortable, and almost immediately he said in a low voice, "Stop it." But she didn't. She kept staring at him, her eyes glassy but alive. Like a fish, almost.

"Stop it." But she didn't, and so he turned and took a thick glass paperweight from the desk. It was a small replica of the globe, about the size of a baseball. Kneeling down beside her, he raised the paperweight up high above his head. "I told you to stop," he whispered, his voice steady. "You should always do as you're told." He brought the globe down onto her forehead with as much force as his thin arm could muster.

_Crash. MURDERER._


	6. VI

**A/N: **Ahh…now time for the overdramatizing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To those of you who commented on the murder itself…all I can say is that I watch CSI a little too much.

Becky, the day I take inspiration from _Crime and Punishment_ is the DAY I STOP WRITING. I. Hate. Dostoevsky.

Next chapter is the last. Hang in there, folks!

**_EASIER TO RUN: _****CHAPTER VI**

"Excellent, Seto. That's your first real achievement since you came here." Gozaburo smiled. "As a reward, I'll cut the lashes today in half."

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

It was almost twelve o'clock by the time he finally reached his room. Wiping his hands quickly on his shirt, he turned the doorknob and quietly opened the door. He could barely see through his eyes that were crusted with blood but there was Mokuba, curled up underneath the blanket, fast asleep. He had not received any beatings that day, and that relieved Seto.

He closed the door quietly behind him and walked across the room and into the bathroom. Turning on the lights, he peered carefully at his reflection in the mirror. He was thin and tall for a thirteen-year-old, probably already breaching six feet. His skin was pale and at the moment decorated with slash marks, both old and new, all red and bleeding. He scrutinized himself more carefully and was surprised to find that his dark blue eyes were astonishingly cold. Did he really look that ruthless? Was he really so frightening? It couldn't be, though. If he really looked that way, Mokuba would be scared of him. Wouldn't he? He couldn't look that way. Maybe that was just how he took Gozaburo's beatings.

How had he looked, towering over Ms. Sasaki with the paperweight in his hand?

Quickly he shook his head. There was nothing wrong with what he had done; Gozaburo had disposed of her body quietly and had actually rewarded him for his action, so there couldn't be anything bad about it. Why, then, was he feeling so strange?

It was probably the bleeding. He had lost too much blood again and it was making him giddy. He pulled off his torn shirt, grabbed a nearby towel, wet it, and began cleaning the cuts. He did this every night, cleaned the wounds and stopped the bleeding so that his brother would not worry. He remembered all too clearly the first night the beatings had started, how his brother had cried over the bruises and the blood, and he did not want Mokuba to go through that again.

He checked the bathroom floor as he worked, making sure none of the blood got onto the white tile. If Gozaburo saw—

He should have wiped the floor around Ms. Sasaki's head…

Seto gritted his teeth. Why was she popping up again? She was dead; he had killed her and that was the end of it. Gozaburo had liked it, so what was wrong?

_Glass breaking. Murderer…_

He saw Ms. Sasaki's face before him, the glassy eyes that would not look away. She should have done as she was told; then everything would've worked out. But she didn't. It was because of her own stupidity that—

Had the poker been replaced yet?

He threw the towel away. He had a headache and Ms. Sasaki's bloody face wouldn't stop hovering in front of him. He reached up to the cabinet and opened it, taking out a bottle of aspirin. It was good for headaches and pain, so it might help. He shook out a tablet and downed it with some tap water.

Nothing happened. He frowned. Maybe he hadn't taken enough. Maybe if he swallowed some more, Ms. Sasaki's face would disappear and he would stop feeling so strange…so…

_Guilty._

There were only six tablets left in the bottle and he took them all. Still nothing. It hadn't been enough. He searched the cabinet but there wasn't any more aspirin. He then began opening the various drawers, searching. There had to be more. He needed more—

He was sure to get in trouble for breaking such an expensive paperweight…

He opened another drawer and froze. How thoughtful of you, Gozaburo, he thought. A razor blade placed so conveniently for me. The bathroom light glinted eerily off of the metal.

He reached into the drawer and pulled the blade out. For a moment he only stood, watching the light dance off the blade. It was so beautiful. He wondered if it would still look so exquisite covered with blood.

Turning, he looked once again at himself in the mirror. He had washed his face but fresh blood was flowing down the sides. His brown hair, he saw, was matted with blood, and underneath it all his eyes still glinted with a frightening cruelty.

He wondered vaguely whether or not he should try to clean up afterward.

Lifting his left wrist, he pressed the blade lightly against the skin and shook his head slowly. "Gozaburo has finally won," he whispered. He began making cuts, slowly, steadily, without hesitation—

_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_


	7. Finale

**A/N: **Here is the final chapter of EtR. Prepare for some _major_ OOC-ness on Seto's part; as I mentioned before, it was done on purpose.

Um…I don't think there's much else to say, other than thanks so much for supporting my story! Your feedback really makes my day.

I'll be posting a VaronxAmelda one-shot sometime later this week, so hopefully I'll see y'all at the debut! _-MeeLee_

**_EASIER TO RUN: _****FINALE**

Alister was unprepared for the impact. He was flung back, crying out as he crashed against the wall and sank down. Far away he heard someone wailing, and opening his eyes he realized two things at once: first, that Mokuba was curled up on the floor, screaming incoherent words; and second, that he was staring down the muzzle of a handgun, behind which stood Seto Kaiba.

Seto's hand was trembling; indeed, his entire body was shaking as he glared down at Alister. His breaths came out in ragged gasps, and his eyes were laced with tears. Alister realized what was wrong: he had seen all that they had seen, but since he had been sleeping the images would have taken on a nightmarish quality.

Seto was dressed in a simple white tank and a pair of sweats, and in the moonlight Alister could easily see the scars that decorated his arms and his torso, and the dark slash marks on his wrist. Seto took another deep, ragged breath. "What…What the hell d-did you do?" he demanded, his voice shaking so badly he could barely form the words.

Alister's response was almost reflexive. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and was surprised at how emotional he sounded. "I…didn't know…"

"No one was ever s-supposed to find out about that!" Seto yelled.

"_Why not?_" It was not Alister who answered, and both the tall brunette and the lean redhead turned as Mokuba faced his brother, fists clenched, tears streaming down his face. "Why didn't you tell me? _Why?_"

Seto did not reply. His eyes were hardening, and Alister suddenly realized that he was giving Mokuba the same look he had given Ms. Sasaki.

"Why?" Mokuba repeated, his voice a high-pitched wail. "Why did you hide everything? Why didn't you tell me?"

Seto glared, and his voice when he spoke was dangerously soft. "Get out, Mokuba," he hissed.

The small boy shook his head feverishly. "No! Not until you tell me _why!_"

Seto's eyes glinted. "I said _get out!_" Alister reacted immediately as the other man's hand—the one holding the gun—swung around toward the little boy. The redhead leaped forward and seized Seto's wrist—

Long window bright sunlight glass very tall what if you fall ? gozaburo turn very disappointed seto youre not worthy yes i am I HATE YOU run push crash splinter scream echoechoecho fall laugh HAHAHA

Seto's bullet blew a hole in the ceiling as they both fell back. Alister landed hard on the floor but he hardly felt the impact, overwhelmed by shock at what he had just seen. Seto had _killed…_

Somehow he finally managed to get back to his feet, but he saw that Mokuba was gone; far away, he heard a door slam. Quickly he turned, ready to face Seto Kaiba again. That was when he heard an odd sound. It sounded almost like a sob.

"Oh, God…oh, God…" Alister looked down and froze. The great Seto Kaiba, ruthless CEO of one of the most powerful organizations in the world, now lay curled up on the floor, and _he was crying._

"I—I didn't mean to," Seto was saying in between wracking sobs, almost to himself. "P-Please don't be mad at me…"

Alister looked at him, and realized that he was seeing not a man, but a young child that had been locked away in a dark mind for many years and had now finally broken out. Mokuba had been right. Seto Kaiba really was dying.

Suddenly he became angry, not at Seto, but at himself. All his life he had blamed his troubles on this man—this _child_—who had suffered far more than he ever had. Every misfortune that had come across his path he had blamed on Seto Kaiba, every downturn, every failure. He had always thought Seto privileged, blessed with endless opportunity and power, but now he saw that Seto had neither. He had been wrong the whole time, wrong about everything, about everyone. He should have blamed Gozaburo for his troubles, but like a hunter with his mind set on only one goal he had gone for the cub instead of the lion.

He straightened. "I…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry." Sorry for intruding, sorry for seeing what I shouldn't have seen, sorry for causing you and your brother so much misery, sorry for not realizing the truth, sorry for everything.

He refused to look at Seto as he turned and headed for the door. Seto's voice stopped him. "Alister."

He turned and saw that the young brunette's sobs had apparently ceased. Seto had risen to a sitting position and was now staring blankly, almost listlessly at the floor. His voice was toneless. "Please," he whispered, "Don't tell anyone about this."

For a brief moment Alister wanted to say something, anything, to comfort him and to tell him that everything was going to be fine, that it was okay to cry. Somehow, though, such words did not seem to fit the situation, and so he merely straightened and said in a low voice, "You have my word."

If Seto replied he did not hear it, for already he was making his way down the long winding steps of the staircase. Within moments he was back at the door from which he had entered, and stepping back out into the night he allowed the wind to cool himself down as he shut the door quietly behind him. The moon was bright and the sky was clear, just as on so many other nights, but something had changed. Something was different, and strangely, for once in his life, he knew what it was.

He turned then from the forlorn house and its tragic inhabitants, and walked away. He did not look back, and he never returned.

**FINI**


End file.
